


The Boy Who . . .

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://acidquill.livejournal.com/profile">acidquill</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus, Bill, Bill/Harry: mirrors, need, forgiveness</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Boy Who . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/gifts).



> Written on 10 May 2006 in response to [acidquill](http://acidquill.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus, Bill, Bill/Harry: mirrors, need, forgiveness_.

It had surprised him to find Severus sitting on his sofa holding the unfamiliar device, but Bill didn't permit that emotion to reach his eyes; instead, he resolved to strengthen his wards, and then said, "I forgive you."

"I haven't come for your forgiveness. I don't need it."

"Then why the hell did you show me?"

Looking into the mirrors, which reflected the images of Bill shagging Harry, Bill sucking Harry, Bill binding Harry's cock and beating it with a taper, Severus gestured toward his now ex-lover's bedchamber.

Bill's face lost all its warmth. "What the hell have you done?"


End file.
